Lost love
by ValeskanyaxXx
Summary: lost love in between two people.other romance involved. Harry falls in love with spanish girl romance PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Harry woke up at hearing a pecking noise on his window. he stretched to grab his glasses, put them on and went to the window. He saw a large tawny owl perched on it and opened it.

The owl flew in dropped an envelope into harry's hand and went up to hedwigs cage.waiting.

Harry ripped the envelope open and a letter fell out.he opened it quickly and grinned to see Ron's scrawly writing emerge, spread all over the parchment.

'hiya Harry,  
It's ron here.Sorry for not writing to you for so long,it's just that Errol nearly suffered a stroke on his last journey and Pig nearly broke his wing trying to escape throught he roof - '

Harry laughed out loud.

' - So as you can see we got a new owl.Algenon.(mum named him).  
Anyway,im writing to you to tell you that Dumbledore has given us permission to invite you to the Burrow! - '

Harry felt a rush of joy surge through his body - He was going to the burrow!!

' - Dumbledore gave us permission to use some magic, and as were flying to get you he let us use an invisibility spell and a shrinking spell for you trunk.  
By the way, Hermione's staying over as well, she's really different now, mate she's well prettier...

'ANYWAY-'

Harry smiled at how quickly Ron had changed the subject. He had always known that deeply Ron and Hermione both really liked each other.  
His (a/n:adorable) smile widened as he thought of how red Ron's ears would go while he was writing this.

'By the way a new family have moved in.They're spanish wizards that have a foster daughter.She's really nice and apparently was abandoned when she was was just a baby by her mother! She's called Beatriz and she's really nice. She's gonnago to Hogwarts and she's the same age as us!!  
Anyways see ya around 10 ok?

from ur best frend,

Ronald Weasley'  
Harry laid the letter on his desk, got a spare piece of parchment and started replying to Ron's letter.

' Hey Ron,

Thanx for inviting me to your house!! Hope you get here alright!!

see you at 10,

Harry  
P.s: wassup with you and Hermione. (wink,wink) '

Harry folded the letter, put it into an envelope and gave it to Algenon who took it and flew out of the window.

Harry went to the the window thinking happily about the Weasleys, when he suddenly saw a little owl whizzing at him.It was bright orange and flew at an incredible speed.he zoomed into the window dropped an envelope into Harry's hand and zoomed back out of the window.

Harry looked at the envelope and saw it was stamped in big bold red letters.

URGENT!!


	2. unexpected freedom

HE QUICKLY OPENED THE LETTER AND A NEWSPAPER AND APIECE OF PARCHEMNT FELL OUT. He opened the newspaper cutting first. He nearly dropped it in surprise.

Sirius Black found and cleared from all charges!

Yesterday Sirius Black, known worldwide as mass murderer, was recaptured and found with an unconscious Peter Pettigrew.

Peter Pettigrew was supposedly dead, being murdered by Black 15 years ago!!

He was made to drink Veritaserum (a very strong truth potion) and confessed that he indeed had been the one that had killed Lily and James Potter all those years ago.

He explained that he was an unregistered animagus and exploded into a rat, before Sirius could capture him, making it look like Sirius had killed him.

He also admitted that he is a follower and death eater of Who He Must Not Be Named., and proud to be one.  
He said that he had help raise You Know Who back to power and was about to say the whereabouts of You Know Who, when he suddenly screamed, clutched his left arm (where the dark mark was burned) and fell to the floor. Dead.  
That of course means that Sirius Black has been an innocent man for 15 years.

He has been welcomed into the wizarding community very warmly and told us that when he escaped from Azkaban he had been secretly seeing his god – son the famous Harry Potter and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

At a Wizarding conference he said:

' I am anxious and excited to see Harry once more and when I get sorted out and get my own flat, I will of course, invite him to come and live with me!'

'As for that stupid, bas – uhum – Pettigrew.I think he deserved to die. He killed the two best and nicest people I have ever met.'

'Lily and James were two of the nicest people I have ever met. They were both my best friends and believe me, I would have rather died before seeing them dead."

Sirius will be seeing his godson shortly and let us all hope they have a nice life together.

Harry finished the letter grinning.

He then opened the piece of parchment and began to read,

"Hiya Harry!

It's the best godfather in the world writing-"

Harry laughed. Sirius still had his sense of humour.

-"Well anyway, I'm free, free FREE! It's amazing how people change. One second they're terrified of me because they think I'm a mass murderer and them they start asking for my autograph!

As for that piece of shit (excuse the language), he deserved to die lily and James were too nice a people to be murdered and believe me Harry I would have done anything to stop them dying.

Ill come to see you soon,

Sirius Black

Harry quickly got some parchment and scribbled down a reply and that he would be at Ron's house if he wanted to see him.  
He then gave it to the owl whizzing around the room, and as soon as the little owl had got it he whizzed back out of the window.

Harry saw it was already quarter to 10, so he packed all his stuff and sat on his bed, waiting.


	3. presents and past memories

Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I OF COURSE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

It was only for a couple of minutes he had to wait. At exactly 10, Ron, Fred and George appeared in Harry's room, causing him to nearly fell off the bed.

They all grinned at him and Ron said,

"Dumbledore let us use magic."

They all grinned at him and Harry grinned back.

They mounted their brooms.Fred used an invisibility spell on Harry and George shrunk his trunk and they all soared out of the window to The Burrow.

Harry reached the Burrow at 11:00am and went inside with Ron, as Fred and George put all of their brooms into the broomshed.

He entered the kitchen and was amazed to see a large crowd of familiar faces smiling at him.

As soon as he entered the room they all shouted HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY and Fred and George (who had apparated into the kitchen) let off some magical fireworks.

When they fireworks finished. They all pusehed Harry into achair and bombarded him with presents. He had completely forgotten that it was his birthday!

He received a jumper and lots of home boiled sweets from Mr and Mrs Weasley.

A collection of foreign wizard money from Bill.

A chain with a dragon fang from Charlie.

A big box full of different type of sweets from Ron.

A free supply of products from Fred and George.

A very interesting book on different jinxes and spells from Hermione (you would have never guessed!lol A/N)

A very beautiful watch from Hagrid.

Hagrid explained that it had been his father's watch, but as it obviously didn't fit him, he decided to give it to Harry.

Harry was absolutely amazed and did not accept at first but Hagrid insisted, so he took it and immediately placed it on his wrist.

When everybody was sitting, eating and talking merrily, Dumbledore suddenly apparated into the room. He greeted them all and took Harry to one side.

"Harry," he said his eyes twinkling over his half moon glasses, "I am giving you this present."He handed Harry a small neatly wrapped present and said,

"Please do not open it until you are in your room.your close friends can see it."

Harry nodded seriously and put it into his pocket.

Then Dumbledore smiled and said,

"I also have a surprise for you."

And Sirius walked into the room.

Harry didin't move for a second then he walked up to Sirius and gave him a hug.

"It's so good to see you again Siruis."

"It's great to see you too Harry" Sirius replied grinning.

"Hey I've got your presents. Here"

"oh," replied Harry."Thankyou."

Sirius handed him two untidely wrapped presents.Harry quickly opened the first one and saw that it was a tatty old book.Sirius quickly said,

"This was me and dad's old diary! By the way the password is: The Marauders rule!"

Harry laughed and put it to a side.He then opened the next present and laughed at the title.

It was a small blue book that said, "1000 ways to make a prank" by Moony,Padfoot,Prongs and Wormtail.

Sirius grinned and said,

"It's a very useful book.Believe me.!"  
Then Remus came up to them and greeted Sirius with a hug. Then Siruis went off to get some food and Lupin was left with Harry.

"Here Harry," said Remus,"here's my present for you."

"I don't know if you know, but your mother used to have a best friend called Maria. They had a diary in which they wrote in together. Lily and Maria put a charm on it so only if you were there son or daughter you would be able to open it!!"

Harry opened the wrapping and saw A dark red book. He saw his mothers and her friends name on it:

Lily Evans and Maria Plaja, best friends forever!!

Harry didn't know what to say, he looked up at Lupin who said,

"You don't need to say anything."

And with that he walked off to get some food.


	4. the mystery girl, feelings and hip hip, ...

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: These incredible characters of course do not belong to me...cries hysterically

The mystery girl and Hip, Hip Harry!

Harry was talking to Ron, when suddenly Hermione came up to them, accompanied by a tall, dark haired girl.

Hermione introduced Harry to her,

"Harry this is Beatriz. She's staying with us here and is gonna come with us to Hogwarts."

Harry looked up at the girl and felt his mouth fall open.

In front of him was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She was tall and slim, with black wavy hair cascading past her shoulders. Her eyes were a beautiful oval shape, with extremely long eyelashes. Her eyes were a brilliant dark green, a bit darker then his own green eyes.

She smiled at him and he stood up quickly to shake her hand.(A bit too quickly as Ron noticed and smirked), but instead of shaking hands with him she gave him 2 kisses on the cheek. And said,

"Happy Birthday, Harry. I couldn't buy you a present but I hope we can become good friends?"

He nodded and she smiled at him once more and walked away with Hermione.

Harry amazed sat back down and looked at Ron. Who said,

"You were about start dribbling, mate," he said grinning, "I wonder why?"

"Oh shut up Ron, as if I don't see you and Hermione blush every single time you LOOK at each other!"

Ron's ears went red and he quickly muttered something about getting some food and quickly went off.

Harry grinned to himself, stood up and started talking to Sirius.

The party finished at 3 o clock in the morning and the funny thing was that Bill, Charlie, the twins, Mr. Weasley ,Sirius (and to Harry's amazement) Remus, were all drunk!!

Ron, Hermione, Beatriz, Ginny and Harry went up the stairs in hysterics, Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley screaming at them,

"A FINE EXAMPLE TO SET TO THE CHILDREN – "

While they all sang (incredibly out of tune),

"HA – hic – PPY BIIIRTHDAY TO YOUUU-"

Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!

Mrs Weasley had used The 'Petrificus totalus' on each one of them.

They all (now roaring with laughter) went up to their rooms.

Harry and Ron got to Ron's room; Ron went to the toilet to get changed.

Harry saw the small package that Dumbledore had given to him on his bed. Harry was now so used to magic that he wasn't even surprised. He quickly opened it.

Inside was a ring. He opened the note that was attached to it and began to read.

"Dear Harry,  
Firstly, I'd just like to wish you a Happy Birthday! Secondly, the watch that you are now holding in your hand belonged to your father, your mother Lily gave it to him before they married. When you were born, he gave it to me to keep, so if anything happened to them, I would give it to you when you were older and ready to receive. I believe that now you are 15 you are ready to have it.  
With regards,  
Albus Dumbledore

P.s: Look at the inside of the ring, you will see an inscription form your mother Lily, to your father James."

Harry finished the letter and looked at the inside of the ring, sure enough there was an inscription it said,

"James, I will love you forever, Lily"

Harry quickly wiped a tear from his face as Ron came into the room. He quickly put the watch into his trunk, deciding to tell Ron about it later.

They both quickly got changed into their pyjamas and Ron asked Harry,

"So what did you think of the surprise birthday party we have given you?" pretending to be a reporter.

Harry laughed and said,

"This had been the best birthday I could have ever wished for!! First Sirius is cleared, then I have a great party, Sirius comes, I get my mum and dad's old diary, Hagrid gives me his dad's old watch. I meet Beatriz, who gives me two kisses on the cheek..."

Ron gave a snort of laughter and said,

"Harry you are head over heels for that girl!"

"Yeah well what about you and Hermione eh?"

Ron blushed and said,

"Do you really think she likes me Harry?"

"Well of course she does. It's so obvious, even when you catch each others eye you both blush."

Ron grinned and said,

"Is it THAT obvious?"

When Harry nodded, Ron buried his head in his pillow and said,

"The embarrassment, oh, the embarrassment!"

Harry laughed and said,

"So when are you gonna tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Ron answered stupidly.

"That your gay, you idiot, what do you think? You've gotta tell her your feelings about her, maybe how you like her so much you get jealous every single time she looks at a guy?" said Harry sarcastically.

Ron looked terrified,

"Harry, I can never tell her! What if she rejects me?"

Harry sighed exasperatedly and said,

"Oh stop being such a prat! She. Fancies. You! It's the most obvious thing in the world!"

"Ok, ok! I'll think about it tomorrow. Now let's just sleep ok?"Said Ron.

"ok." Replied Harry. And he switched off the light and flopped onto his bed.

Then somewhere in the darkness Ron said,

"So you really think she likes me?"

Harry just groaned and threw his pillow at Ron.

So what do you think?? Please review!!


	5. the outburst

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except (for now) Beatriz.

The outburst and only playing quidditch...

Harry woke up the next day, saw Ron had already got up, quickly got dressed and went down to breakfast.

All the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus, Sirius and Beatriz were already seated around the table, eating breakfast. He noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley weren't at the table and before he could say anything Remus said,

"Molly and Arthur had to go to do some work for the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry nodded and sat down in between Bill and Ron. Beatriz was sat in front of him.  
And the twins were at either side of her.  
He was halfway through his second sausage, when Fred and George started talking to Beatriz.

"Hey Beatrix, your name is really useful you know. You can change it a lot. My personal favourite is actually beetwax, what do you think George?"

"Well my favourite is Beetroot personally, it's very original AND it's a vegetable!"

Harry quickly looked at Beatriz. It seemed that they had done this before, and now she was absolutely tired with it. Her face was growing very red and she was clutching her knife and fork so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. The bad thing was that they were carrying on.

"Of course, there is that muggle author, Beatrix Potter; hey she could be married to Harry!"

"Na," replied Fred. "Harry has much better taste – "

They had struck a nerve. Beatriz stood up and slammed her knife and fork down. Everybody else, who hadn't been really paying attention to what Fred and George had been saying to her, quickly looked at her. She started shouting at Fred and George,

"OH YOU THINK IT'S SO FUNNY DON'T YOU??!! COME ON, LET'S ALL CALL BEATRIZ NAMES; BEATRAX, BIATRIX, BEETROOT, THE WHOLE LOT!"

A tear streamed down her face.

"AS IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I HATE PEOPLE CALLING ME NAMES! BUT NOOOOOO YOU HAVE TO CARRY ON AND ON!  
I'VE ALREADY HAD ENOUGH TAUNTS AND BULLYING FROM THE PEOPLE IN MY SCHOOL AND MY FUKING FOSTER FAMILY, SO I DON'T NEED IT FORM YOU!!"

And with that she ran out of the kitchen, up to her room.

Nobody said anything for a few minutes.  
Hermione and Ginny made a move to go after her, but Lupin shook his head and said,

"Leave her be. Fred, George, you shouldn't have done that."

The twins looked up at him angrily, but he said,

"I know that you were just joking, but just remember that she had a difficult life, especially with that stupid foster family."

The twins hung their heads in shame.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Sirius said,

"I have some good advice for all of the guys in her. Never and I mean never tease a Spanish girl. Believe me, I've been through worst then what just happened."

They all looked at him curiously, but laughed at the same time.

After breakfast, they decided to go and play quidditch. Harry was still a bit worried about Beatriz, so he pretended to go to the toilet, saying he would join them later.

He went up the stairs and to the room she shared with Ginny and knocked softly on the door. A voice called out,

"Who is it?"

"Harry," he answered.

"Oh. Well, come in."

He opened the door and saw her sitting on her bed. Her face streamed with dry tears.

He went to sit next to her and said,

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she said wiping her face. "It's just I've ahd a hard time at home and I just really want to find my real parents...."

A tear fell down her face and she buried her head in her hands.

Harry suddenly felt such a surge of sympathy for her that he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back tightly. They had been like this for a few minutes, when she lifted her head and their eyes made contact.

Her eye shape was so beautiful. The colour...so brilliantly green....the door burst open and in came Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins.

Beatriz and Harry both blushed deeply and sprang apart. They both walked quickly out of the room, feeling the stares on the back of their necks.

Harry went upstairs while Beatriz went downstairs. Hermione and Ginny followed Beatriz, while Ron, Fred and George followed Harry into Ron's room.

They surrounded him and (all at the same time) started asking him questions,

"So what's with you and Beatriz, eh?"

"Did you kiss?"

"Really Harry, trust you to make a move on the first day..."

"There's love in the air..."

"Harry and Beatriz, sitting in a tree, K – I – S – S – I –N – "

"SHUTUP" Shouted Harry.

He grinned at them and said,

"I DO NOT fancy Beatriz. I was just giving her a friendly hug because..."but he stopped at the look of disbelief on their faces. He said,

"What – IT'S TRUE!"

But they just looked at him and said,

"Yep, alright mate..."

"If that's all you've got to say.."

"Of course, we're so stupid, a 'friendly hug' only."

And with that they walked out of the room, leaving a frustrated and slightly bemused Harry.

Later on, Harry went downstairs, to find Geroge and Fred apologising to Beatriz. George was saying,

"We really didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Will you ever find it in your hearts to forgive us?"said Fred kneeling dramtically.

Beatriz laughed and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.Harry felt a pang of jealously.

But then grinned at the dark red flush that was creeping up Fred and George's faces.

George then said timidly,

"I guess that's a yes then?"

Beatriz grinned and said,

"Come on, then let's play Quidditch."

They were about to go outside when Ron spotted Harry and said,

"Harry, didn't see ya there mate. Do'you wanna play quidditch with us?"

Harry grinned and said,

"What do you think?"

As they were getting the brooms from the broom shed, Beatrix caught Harry's eye and smiled at him. He grinned back.

Ginny didn't want to play and started playing with Crookshanks. Hermione didn't want to play either, so she sat and read a book ( surprise,surprise!)

There were only 5 playing, so Fred and George decided to play against Harry, Ron and Beatriz.

They had been playing for a while, and Beatriz was speeding towards the goal, when she suddenly slipped off the ground and started falling to the ground.

oooohhh, cliffie! So what do you thinks gonna happen next?? Please please review, it helps so much!!


	6. the truth

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Beatriz.

The truth

Beatriz's P.O.V (point of view)

I was about to score a goal, I can do it! Suddenly as soon as I'm going to throw the ball in, darkness surrounds me. I hear faint shouting in the background...suddenly a room with a cot, appears in front of me.

I hear a scream and the room in front of me dissolves. Another room appears and I can see a beautiful woman with long wavy red hair in front of me. She's kneeling down over a man lying on the floor, oh my god...he's dead.

There was a burst of light and a door opens. I look around to see who is there and I see my worst nightmare. A tall man encloaked in black, with a skeleton face, and his eyes...his eyes are snakelike and....red.

The beautiful woman runs up the stairs and the room in front of me dissolves once more into the room I had first seen. The woman is there and she is holding a baby to her chest tightly. The baby is asleep. The evil man comes into the room and speaks to her in a high voice, a trace of faint hissing to his voice,

"It is time for me to kill the baby and end the Potters forever!"

The woman screamed, tears streaming down her face and said,

"Kill me, spare Harry! Don't kill me !"

"Get out of the way you foolish woman!"#

But she doesn't so he laughs. A high, cold mirthless laugh and says,

"Then I will have to kill you."

She screams and says,

"I love you, harry!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

The red haired woman falls to the floor. Dead.

The evil wizard then turns on Harry and performs the curse on him, but it backfires.The evil wizard screams one last time and disappears into the air.

The scene changed one last time and I see myself hugging Harry, tears streaming down both our faces.

The room dissolves once more and I open my eyes to see myself lying down on the sofa, worried faces looking at me.

back into normal tense

She sat up weakly and could hear somebody saying,

"Give her space, give her space."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Remus look at her with a worried expression.

"What happened?" she said quietly.

Lupin looked at her and asked,

"What do you remember?"

"I just remember darkness surrounding me...OH MY GOD! I need to see Dumbledore now! Quickly –"

She tried to get up, bu Sirius kneeled down quickly and said,

"Don't worry! Calm down, I'll go and get Dumbledore –"

"No need Sirius. I'm already here."  
Dumbledore walked swiftly into the room and said,  
"Beatriz, Harry I need to see you two alone. You Sirius too."

Remus ushered the rest out of the room and shut the door behind him,  
they all sat down. Harry next to Beatriz and Sirius in an armchair.  
Dumbledore sat down in an armchair in front of the fire and said,

"Beatriz, I heard that you fell off you broomstick during a Quidditch match, unconscious.Fortunately Harry here caught before you could hit the ground "

She quickly looked at Harry and smiled thankfully.  
"- and I immediately knew something wasn't right."Dumbledore continued.  
"Beatriz, could you tell me exactly what you saw?"  
They all looked at Beatriz expectantly and she explained to them what she had seen.When she had finished, nobody spoke. After a while, Harry said,

"Dumbledore, sir, did Beatriz see my parents die?"

Dumbledore surveyed Harry over his half moon glasses and said,

"I'm afraid she did, yes."

Beatriz gasped and quickly said,

"But – how – why – what-?"

Dumbledore looked into the fire and sighed deeply. He looked at them and said,

"I think it is time for me to tell you all the truth."

"I will explain it to you first Sirius, as it is related with what I am going to tell Beatriz."

Sirius nodded seriously.

"16 years ago, a certain man made a certain young woman pregnant. She was going to tell the father the day he got framed by one of his best friends."

This was starting to sound familiar.

"But what's that got to do with me?" said Sirius impatiently.

"I haven't finished yet,"said Dumbledore. "The woman had the twins and after a few days she found out that Voldemort was after one of her twins. She asked for my help and I tried to protect her form Voldemort but did not succeed."

"He found her and tried to take away the twin. He was not able as I had done an extremely powerful spell so he would not be able to get the twin. He then did an equally powerful spell on me. That meant that if the mother took her twin I would die. It is one of the oldest spells in magic and could not be changed."

"You are probably wondering why I am telling you all this," He sighed very deeply.

"The woman was called Maria Plaja. Sirius you were the one that made her pregnant. Beatriz you are the twin that Voldemort wanted and wants. Sirius, you are Beatriz's father."

Sirius stood up so quickly that Harry nearly jumped out of his skin.

Beatriz said,

"So, when can I – but I can't see my mother or you'll die; but my twin – Voldemort wants me –"

She was now slightly hyperventilating, so Dumbledore cut in.

"Beatriz, calm down. Firstly, your mother made me promise to not reunite you with her. She did NOT do this, because she didn't love you, no, she said that if I died it would be the worst thing to help bring down Voldemort, there would be more killings and he would end up taking over the world. Do you understand?"

Beatriz nodded sadly.

"Secondly, your twin already knows all this. His name is Michal and you will be able to meet him at Hogwarts. He looks a lot like you, so it won't be very difficult to spot him!" said Dumbledore with a small smile.

Then Beatriz asked,

"But, why does Voldemort want only me and not my twin?"

Dumbledore looked into the fire for a few seconds and then looked at her and said,

"I believe that you have the gift of 'Seerpastsouls'. I will explain. This is a very rare gift, it consists on that the person who has been given it will have dreams on things that have happened in the past and then they will see what will happen in the future related to it."

"You are currently the only person in the wizarding world to have this gift. That is why Voldemort wants you. To take advantage of the gift you have and use it for himself."

After this little speech he stood up quickly and said,

"Well I must be going. Take care of yourselves. And I will see you two at Hogwarts."He said to Harry and Beatriz before Disapparating.

This was followed by a long silence.

After a few minutes, Sirius broke the silence and said, slightly hoarse,

"So Beatriz, I'm your dad. Your real dad," he added quietly to himself.

Beatriz nodded silently. Suddenly she stood up and gave him a hug. Sirius looked shocked for a moment, but the relaxed and returned the hug.

He then said,

"Well, we better go, before the others burst with suspicion!"

Harry started towards the door, but Beatriz called him. He turned around and saw her coming towards him, she suddenly tripped towards him and he caught her before she fell.

They both suddenly fell a surge of electricity course throught their bodies. She looked up at him and forgetting Sirius was there, Harry lowered his head...

"hmm, hmm," said Sirius clearing his throat loudly and before they could say anything he walked away whistling: "love is in the air..."

Harry and Beatriz blushed profusely and quickly went out of the room.

so did ya like it?? Please please review!!


	7. Love confession

Chapter 7: Love confession

Disclaimer: The characters of course do not belong to me.

Harry quickly ran up to the room he was sharing with Ron, to find Ron sitting on a chair, waiting for him. As soon as Harry had entered the room, Ron immediately asked him,

"What did Dumbledore say? Why are you smiling??"

Harry laughed, sat down on the bed and began to explain Everything Dumbledore had told him about Beatriz and Sirius.

When he had finished, Ron just sat there looking speechless,

"So Sirius is Beatriz's father? And Voldemort's after Beatriz?"

Harry just nodded and Ron said,

"Bloody hell, Harry!"

And he knocked a piece of parchment onto the floor next to Harry's bed. Harry was about to pick it up but Ron was too quick for him, he grabbed the piece of parchment and quickly put it in the draw, in his desk.

Harry looked at him suspiciously and began to ask what it was, but Ron cut him off saying,

"It's just a letter for Hermione, if you tell me what happened with you and Beatriz after Dumbledore left, I'll let you read the letter, Ok?"

Harry, slightly surprised, said,

"How do you know I did anything with Beatriz after Dumbledore left?"

Ron just grinned and said,

"One word. Sirius."

Harry groaned and muttered,

"That bastard!"

But then grinned and said,

"Well nothing really happened..."

And he explained all about how Beatriz had accidentally fallen towards him and how he had felt a surge of electricity through him...

"Ok, now tell me about the letter to Hermione." Said Harry when he had finished.

"Well, it isn't anything really," replied Ron, "I was just trying to express my feelings towards her."

He handed Harry the parchment and Harry began to read.

'Dear Hermione,

I know you may find it strange me writing to you, it's just I need you to know how I feel about you.

Since the beginning of last year, I started to like you. I thought it was nothing at first, but then you went to the Yule Ball with Krum...I was surprised at how angry and jealous I got.

Hermione, I love everything about you, your beautiful eyes, your hair, your personality, everything. Every single time I look at you, my body paralyses, my mind goes blank and my heart beats so loud I'm afraid someone will hear it.

I'm sorry I argue with you all the time, it's just I'm worried you'll go off with somebody else and forget all about me.

Hermione, I think I'm falling in love with you.

Well, I've expressed me feelings for you. What about your feelings for me? Are they mutual?

I'll understand if not. I'm just an ugly, tall, red headed guy, madly in love with a beautiful, intelligent girl.

Yours hopefully,

Ronald Weasley

Harry finished the letter and said,

"Bloody hell, Ron. You really like Hermione don't you?"

Ron nodded glumly and said,

"But I'm not sure the feeling is mutual."

Harry glared at him and said,

"You are the most ignorant person I have ever met! This is the last time I'm gonna tell you. Hermione. Fancies.you! You're like Romeo and Juliet! Made for each other! Do I have to carry on?"

"Who's Romeo and Juliet?"

Harry let out a frustrated groan,

"Just go and leave the letter in her room."

"Ok, Ok. I'll go."

They were about to leave the room, when somebody knocked on the door,

"Harry, Ron, It's Beatriz. Can I come in? It's important"

Harry and Ron looked at each other in surprise and Ron said,

"Yeah sure, come in."

Beatriz came in and said,

"Ron, I know this is none of my business, but I knoe you're gonna give Hermione a letter. And I've just come to say that if you fuking hurt her, I will curse you into oblivion, not before strangling you first, ok?"

She said with a mischievous glint in her eye, and Harry was much reminded of Sirius.

Ron looked rather shocked so she said,

"But I'm sure you won't hurt her. Don't worry she likes you a lot, you won't be rejected."

She gave Ron a hug and Harry felt that pang of jealousy in his body again. She then turned to Harry and said,

"Harry, make sure he doesn't chicken out ,ok?" she said grinning.

He smiled back and nodded.

She quickly walked out of the room, before she went out, she turned back to Ron and said,

"Good luck!" and flashing them one more smile she went out of the room, down the stairs.

Harry looked at Ron, made sure he had the letter in his hand and steered him out of the room. When they were in front of Hermione's room, Harry said,

"Are you ready?"

Ron nodded, went into the room and left the letter on her pillow.

Everyone was sitting in the living room, drowsily playing a game of chess or just quietly chatting.

Suddenly Beatriz stood up. She needed to go to her room to apparently "get something" and she grabbed Hermione and took her with her.

She came back downstairs smiling broadly to herself, Hermione without her.

Hermione came down 5 minutes later, tears streaming down her face. Ron saw her, quickly stood up and said,

"Hermione, are –"

But Hermione had grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss, Ron surprised at first was a bit tense, but then relaxed and kissed her back. After a few seconds they stopped and Hermione said,

" Oh Ron, that was the beautifullest most romatic letter I have ever read!"

"Oh Hermione, I love you!"

"I love you too, Ron."

(a/n: Before you think this is gonna get any more soppier, do not be afraid, fred and george will put a stop to it!lol)

"Ahhh, Ickle Ronniekins and HermyWermy love each other!"

"There's gonna be some lovin'...."

Sirius was wolfwhistling and everyone was laughing. Both Hermione and Ron blushed red to the roots of their hair, but ended up laughing with everyone else.

There are just some things that can't be changed.

so wot did u think? Please review!!


	8. the train ride,embarassment and Valeska

Chapter 8:The train ride, embarrassment and Valeska

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Calhoun and Valeska. (I know it's my screen name, but it's not my real name, lol).  
Oh yeah I have something to tell you guys, BEATRIZ TWIN IS NOT, I REPEAT IS NOT, CALLED MICHAL, HE IS CALLED STEFAN. Sorry about that you guys, I got mistaken. Thanx.

The rest of the summer went past quite quickly, of course with teasing from Fred and George to Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione, you sure you don't want to kiss Ron and maybe, suck all the freckles off his face?" Stupid comments like that, I mean how childish can you get? Moving back to the story...

Harry would have laughed, but they got their fair share of it too.

"Harry, you sure you don't want to nip up to Beatriz's room and give her one of your 'friendly hugs'?"

But apart from that, they all had a joyous and entertaining summer.

Finally, it was the 1st of September and it was hectic in The Burrow, they all had gone to get their school supplies the day before and everybody was mad around the house, checking they hadn't forgotten anything.

When everybody was set, they all went outside and into the ministry cars Fudge had lent them.

A/N: In this story, Fudge is not gonna be mentioned and he is just gonna be normal, coz personally in the 5th book he was just a git and I'm not gonna bother with him.

Harry followed Ginny into the car, Beatriz behind him. Ron and Hermione both sat in front of them.

When the car started to move, Beatriz took out a book and started to read. Harry saw it was called ' The Raging Quiet' (A/n: That is an excellent book btw), She was wearing a short dark blue skirt up to her knees, a black v- neck sweater and some black leather boots. Her hair was tied back into two low buns, with strands falling around her face. Harry couldn't stop staring.

"Will you two fuking stop it and make out in your own bloody time?!"

Harry looked up, startled at the sudden shout from Ginny who had been writing in a book, but then they had been kissing, rather exaggeratedly at that, so Ginny did have a point.

Ron blushed, but Hermione just looked at him adoringly and rested her head on his shoulder. (How the hell is Harry gonna put up with them this year?!! I wouldn't! Lol)

Beatriz rolled her eyes and Ginny scowled and they both went back to reading and writing.

When they got to King's Cross station they all clambered out of the car, relieved that they were in fresh air.

They got to Platform 9 ¾, Ron and Hermione went first, then Ginny and finally Harry and Beatriz.

Beatriz had never done this before, so Harry just told her to lean casually against the barrier. As they began to sink in, Beatriz grabbed Harry's hand and they both felt that tingling sensation again. She closed her eyes and when they had got to the other side, Harry laughed and told her she could open her eyes now.

She opened them and gasped, Harry grinned and said,

"Come on, we better go and get some seats with Hermione and Ron."

He led her towards the train and they went in looking for Hermione and Ron and soon enough found them.

They went into the compartment and Ginny soon came in after them.

They all sat down and the train had just started moving, when Seamus Finnigan opened the compartment door and said,

"Can me and Cal, (he's me cousin), come and sit with you guys? There's no room in the other compartments."

They all nodded and Seamus placed himself in front of Beatriz, while Calhoun sat next to her.

Calhoun was tall and fit. (Lol), he had spiky blond hair, and dark blue eyes.

Seamus, as Harry and Ron noticed, had done his fair bit of growing too, he was taller and better built, his sandy blond hair that fell over his light blue eyes was darker and his face had grown, so he seemed older.

"And who is this beauty sitting in front of me?" Said Seamus, with his Irish accent and a flirtatious smile.

Beatriz blushed and Ginny quickly answered for her,

"Oh, this is Beatriz. She's new."

"Well hi Beatriz. I'm Seamus Finnigan. Delighted to meet such a beautiful girl," He said smiling.

Beatriz laughed and said, blushing,

"Hi Seamus. Pleased to meet you."

"Oh no." he replied. "The pleasure is all mine."

Harry felt his stomach stir in jealousy. It had apparently shown on his face, because Ron quickly said,

"So heard about the Chudley Cannons? Fantastic they are..."

And all the boys launched into a conversation about Quidditch, while the girls, talked quietly.

------------------------------------------

About an hour had passed, when they saw something crash into the wall.Beatriz and Seamus went to open the door as they were nearest to it.

They was a girl standing there, trying to escape from Crabbe's hard grip. She seemed to have kicked Goyle and he seemed to have lost his balance and crashed on the compartment door.

The girl had straight long dark red hair. Her eyes were an extremely light blue and had a dark blue rim in the outside of the iris.

Cal went immediately to Crabbe and threw him off her. Malfoy was standing there watching it all and Beatriz got so pisd off at the smug look on his face that she went straight up to him and punched him in the eye. 

He howled with pain and quickly ran off with Crabbe and Goyle following him.

Then they all went into the compartment, the girl followed them in. When they had all sat down. Beatriz asked,

"Why the fuk did they do that to you?"

"How the hell would I know. They wanted to be my friends, but I've already seen enough evil people around to know I shouldn't be making friends with them."

"I'm Valeska Nikolaev, Im from Russia. My parents are aurors and they have had to come here for a year. So Dumbledore accepted me into Hogwarts for the last year."

They all introduced themselves. When it came to Calhoun, he stuttered,

"H-hi, I'm Cal."

He thought she was so beautiful....her long red hair cascading over her shoulders and those petrifying blue eyes....

"Hey Cal." She replied.

My God, this guy is fit...she thought to herself.

"Well.....if you two could stop staring each other and act like normal people, we could carry on talking?"

Cal glared at his cousin, who just grinned evilly back, and Valeska looked away quickly smiling to herself. (I wonder what she's smiling about...)

Then they all started talking to each other, Valeska started talking animatedly to Beatriz, eyeing Cal every few minutes....

hope you liked it!! Please review & ill update soon ok? Thanx


	9. Oops!

Chapter 9: sexist pig...

Disclaimer: These characters of course do NOT belong to me, only Beatriz and a few more coming up...

A couple of hours had passed, when Hermione suddenly said,

"Hey guys, we need to put our robes on. We'll be getting to Hogwarts soon."

There was a lazy murmur of assent and Ron said,

"Well, I think us guys should get dressed first, you girls take too long."

Beatriz glared at him and marched out of the compartment, muttering under her breath 'sexist pig.' Valeska followed suit scowling and Hermione just looked at Ron saying,

"Don't take too long will you sweetie?"

(bleuch!bleuch! past me the sick bucket!lol a/n)

He just smiled and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and quickly got out of the compartment shutting the door behind her. (btw, Ginny went with her friend Luna).

Hermione sighed deeply and said,

"Isn't he just adorable?" (Ok, people DO NOT FEAR I'll make sure they see sense further on in the story).

Beatriz rolled her eyes and Valeska snorted, trying to keep a straight face. Hermione just looked at them and said infuriated,

"Oh, you two are just JEALOUS!"

Beatriz and Valeska looked at each other and burst out laughing,

"Me, jealous?" They both said at the same time, which made them start peals of laughter again.

When they stopped, (leaning on each other for support), they talked for a while and finally Valeska, after 5 minutes became so impatient, she went up to the compartment door and slid it open.

The boys were standing there...shirtless.

Valeska froze. Beatriz and Hermione looked over her shoulder and gasped,

"Whoa," muttered Beatriz under her breath, "fit."

The boys, as you read before, were indeed shirtless. They were shocked. Harry to Beatriz's surprise was quite well built, with his clothes on he didn't look so fit, Cal was the fittest of them all though and he was quite tanned.

They all looked quite embarrassed and after 30 seconds or so, Maja slowly walked back and closed the door. They all looked at each other silent for a few minutes, and then burst out laughing, they were leaning on each other for support when the boys came out and they quickly straightened up and went into the compartment to change.

What an eventful morning they had just had.

When they entered the Great Hall that evening, Beatriz and Valeska HAD to gasp. It was one of the most amazing things they had ever seen. There was a beautiful starry sky above them and they were surrounded by floating candles.

They had (Valeska, Beatriz and Cal), all been sorted into Gryffindor already so they all sat on the not-so-familiar Gryffindor table.

Cal sat next to Valeska who sat next to Beatriz was next to Harry who was next to Ron, then Hermione. Ginny was in front and Seamus who had com last squeezed himself in between Harry and Beatriz. Harry looked extremely angry and got very jealous when Seamus started flirting with Beatriz.

Why couldn't HE have the girl he wanted first? He had liked her first, but no here Seamus has to come with his stupid irish charm to make her like him instead of me. I'll win her over...even if I have to end my friendship with Seamus.

Harry was about to explode with jealousy when Dumbledore stood up to say his little speech, which he ended by saying,

"And now I will shut up and let you savour this delicious gourmet in front of you!"

There was a few laughs around the halls and then immediately all the golden plates were filled with delicious food.

Valeska immediately grabbed all the chicken legs, looked at Dumbledore who merely nodded and tapped her wand in her goblet, filling it with a red blood- like liquid.

She was about to drink it when she saw Beatriz looking at her questioningly, she simply said,

"My medication." Grinning, she drank it, emptying the goblet.

She was grinning on the outside, but not on the inside. Oh no, little did they know that she was not telling them the truth, far from that, Valeska Nikolaev was hiding a dark secret form them soon to be found out....


	10. finding your other half

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I only own Beatriz, Calhoun, Valeska and two more people coming up. Including a certain someone's twin...

The couple of weeks went by quickly and before they knew it they were nearing up Christmas.

Beatriz was enjoying her term A LOT, and you could see it too. She would smile at everyone; she wasn't rude or horrible to anyone. Not even Malfoy could say anything negative about her; in act he quite liked her... (Shudders).

She had made two more friends, good friends. She had met Lavinia, who was in the same year as her and an exchange student from Slovakia. She had dark blonde hair, straight down her back up to her waist. With dyed purple strands.

Her eyes were extraordinary, they were an extremely dark purple, with a thick rim of light purple around the iris. A lot of boys were after her because of her eyes. She had told Beatriz on the first day they had met, that it ran in her family, it was like the family gift.

Along with Valeska they had become, the three of them extremely good friends and went everywhere together. Ginny would also go with them if she could. Beatriz had become good friends with her as well.

Lavinia was an extremely optimistic persona and loved to cheer people up. She could also be very sarcastic and it was her sarcasm along with Beatriz's and Valeska's that made people call them the sarcasm triplets.

Beatriz had also, at long last, met her twin. Stefan. In the morning after the first dinner the day before in the Great Hall, she had spotted him coming in for breakfast.

He caught her eye and thy both froze.

/ He's exactly the same as Sirius/ thought Beatriz / Apart from the darker skin, he's got the same crystal – blue eyes, same colour/type of hair, same facial expression, same way of walking.../

While Beatriz was thinking all of this, Stefan was doing exactly the same thing, but instead comparing Beatriz to his mum.

/ Same eyes,/ he thought / same colour skin, darker colour hair but same type, oh god she's my twin.... /

Suddenly Dumbledore stood up and said,

"Would the following students, Beatriz and Stefan both in Gryffindor 6th years please follow me?"

Beatriz and Stefan who had finally tore their eyes of each other, turned to look at Dumbledore, looked at each other suspiciously( both of them feeling shock seeing that they had the same suspicious looks lol) and followed him out of the Great Hall.

They followed him to his office, where he sat down, looked at them and said,

"Sit, Sit please."

They sat down warily, never being in this gigantic office before and looked at Dumbledore attentively,

He chuckled and said,

"My, my, it looks like I have two clones of two students I had here in Hogwarts a few years back!"

They stayed silent and he carried on,

"Anyway, I have brought you here to tell you ...well actually you probably already know that you are twins?"

They both nodded and he said seriously,

"Ok, you will only be allowed to tell your closest friends who you trust will not tell anyone understood? I am saying this because you never know what type of people there are in this school and we don't want anything bad happening to the two of you now do we?"

"No, sir." They both replied seriously.

"Jolly good. Now I trust you have classes to get to?"

They nodded so he replied smiling jovially,

"Well, off you trot."

And they stood and walked out of the office into the corridor. They didn't talk for a few minutes and then Stefan said,

"Ummm, I have Arithmancy, you?"

"Charms," Beatriz replied quietly.

"Ok."

They carried on quietly down the corridor in an awkward silence and they reached the point where they both knew they had to go in different directions, Stefan then said,

"Listen Beatriz, I need to go in a different direction and I was wondering if we could talk later in private? I could tell about mum and..."

He stopped as he saw that when he had mentioned the word 'mum' a flash of pain had crossed Beatriz's face. He said,

"Of course, if you don't –"

But Beatriz cut him off and said,

"No. No. I would really like that Stefan. I really would."

He grinned and said,

"Would you really?"

Beatriz gave him an evil look and punched him playfully on the arm. Then she quickly looked at her watch and saw that she was gonna be late, so she gave hima hug and quickly rushed off to her lesson.

She felt so happy. Like a part of her had been filled, now she just needed her mum to fill the other part....

That evening after they had finished dinner, Beatriz and Stefan met in the common room and spent over 5 hours talking about...well to put it simply about everything.

Finally at 1 0'clock am Beatriz said,

"Well I better go to bed otherwise I'll never get up."

"Ok, but just one thing."

"What?" She replied to Stefan.

"Can you explain to me why Voldemort wants you?"

She was slightly surprised he didn't know but explained anyway.

At the end she started crying and said,

"Stefan I'm so scared Voldemorts going to get me..."

Stefan hugged her tightly and said,

"Bea as long as I'm alive, as you brother I'll always protect you. Always."

She smiled gave him one last hug and went. Up to her room.

Stefan leaned back and looked into the fire. Then walked up after a few minutes to his dormitory, not noticing the black raven flying off.

soo wot did u think??? If I get enough reviews I might write some more


	11. how the hell did they fall in love?

Disclaimer: Hi you guys!!! Sorry for not updating for so long. I haven't updated for like 3 months. I really hope you like this chapter. Harry finds out stuff about his parents!!

The next morning was a Saturday. Harry woke up extremely early and couldn't get back to sleep. He spotted his mum's diary on top of his trunk and stretched out to get it. He got it and quickly sat up in his bed.  
He whispered: Harry Potter  
The book clicked, so he opened it and began to read,

start of first entry

September 1980

Dear Diary,  
Hey...ummm.....I guess I'm gonna be pouring all of my dark secrets into you for the next few months/years. I'm just gonna start by telling you a bit 'bout me.

Name: Lily Amber Evans  
Age: 15  
Height: 5ft  
Weight: 8 stone  
Colour/type of hair: Long wavy red  
Colour eyes: Emerald green  
Likes: Reading, music, singing & boys.  
Dislikes: Arrogant and selfish people in other words James Potter.  
Friends: Maria, Remus & Sylvia.  
Birthday: 15th May

Well there you go. By the way, I'm sharing this diary with Maria, my best friend.

You know I am. Your best friend I mean. (Maria)

We both have a diary each and whenever we write ours it will come out in the other one. (lily)

Unless, you don't want it to appear in the other one. But that won't happen 'coz we're best friends aren't we Lils?(maria)

Yaaaa. ANYWAYS, Maria's gonna do her bio. Now. (Lily)

Ok. Here we go.(maria)

Name: Maria Anya Plaja  
Age: 15  
Height: 5ft 3 (Taller then Lily flower here)

I AM NOT CALLED LILY FLOWER!! The name is L – I – L – Y!!!

Yeah whatever.(maria)

- gasps infuriatingly – (Lily)

Weight: 8 stone ½  
Colour/type hair: wavy/curly long & black  
Colour eyes: Dark forest green  
Likes: drawing, Charms and boys.  
Dislikes: self centred people and SNAPE.  
Friends: Lily, Remus and Sylvia  
Birthday: 19th October

Haven't you forgotten someone? says sweetly(lily)

Who?(maria)

JAMES POTTER!!! THE MOST ARROGANT BRATTISH TOERAG YOU VOULD EVER FIND IN THE WORLD!!!(lily)

Well, I don't really HATE him; he's not that bad – (maria)

WHAT??!! YOU – I – AAGGH!!(lily)

OK, Lily calm down. Remember breathe in and out in and – (maria)

slaps around head (lily)

Hey woman you're weird...(maria)

glares (lily)

Ay dios mio. Ok I better go before this woman strangles me. P.s: I'm Spanish so I'll probably be writing some stuff in Spanish.(Maria)  
(A/N: which I will translate to you readers:she just said o my god)

YES YOU SHOULD. (lily)

Bye from Lily xxx  
Bye from Maria xxx

The best in the world...(maria)

You wish.(lily)

First entry finished

Harry finished reading the first entry grinning to himself. God his mum had really hated his father! He couldn't wait to find out how they actually ended up getting together and getting married!

He still wasn't tired and it was too early to go to breakfast so he decided to read his fathers first entry. He quickly rummaged through his trunk and puled it out, It was red and had tiny golden snitches around the border.

He opened it and saw that all around the book were little golden snitches hand drawn with the initials L.E inside them. (oh god).

Hi,   
I'm James Harold Potter, Hogwarts no1 sex god –

Excuse me, but you are much mistaken I am afraid. Hi I'm Sirius Black, I'm sharing this diary with dorkhead over there and he is mistaken because I am Hogwart's no1 sex god –

Oh Shut up Sirius you know I am.

Whatever James if you're such a sex god, how come you haven't gone out with Lily yet??

- Silence –

You're so desperate you've got Lily's initials all over the diary!

Oh pis off Sirius... I'll get her soon. Anyway, how come Maria hasn't fallen head over heels for you, O Mighty sex god??

Yeah...I...moving on.

Our biography

Name: James Harold Potter  
Name: Sirius Black  
Age: 15  
Age: 15  
Birthday: 13th December  
Birthday: 13th February  
Height: 5ft 9  
Height: 6ft  
Likes: Pranks, Quidditch and Lily Evans  
Likes: Pranks, Quidditch & girls  
Dislikes: Snape, Malfoy, work.  
Dislikes: Ditto.

And our friends are Remus Lupin

And Peter Pettigrew

We are altogether the famous Marauders of Hogwarts.

Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without us...mock sigh

Well we need to go to Divination (bleuch)

Farewell, my lovelies  
C ya. Enchante.

Harry finished reading and grinned widely. This was the beginning of something interesting...

So what did you think??? Please please PLEASE review it just makes my day better!! Next chapter it's getting ready for Hogsmeade!!


End file.
